


The Push You Need

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruises, Deepthroating, Dom Drop, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel), Under-negotiated Kink, but Tony helps Steve through it, in the form of Steve using his Super Soldier strength, internalized kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve keeps seeing finger-shaped bruises on Tony's face. He isn't sure what it says about him that he wants to be the one to put them there.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 52
Kudos: 459





	The Push You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This one. Fuck, man. I started this one shot in February so I'm really glad I finally finished it today. Let me know what you think and have fun reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 07: Deepthroating

It was late spring when he first noticed.

Well, when _they_ first noticed. Now that they all lived together everyday life was becoming more and more of a team effort.

“Right on time, Stark, could you get me the – holy fuck!”

Steve turned to see what had prompted Clint's outburst and felt his shoulders stiffen in alarm at the sight.

“What?” Tony grumbled unselfconsciously, not even bothering to hide the bruises littered all over his neck and collarbones as he stepped into the kitchen and started punching buttons on the coffee machine.

“Damn.” Clint whistled, leaning over to poke one of the mottled spots. Tony slapped his hand away. “Dude, you look like you got mauled by a raccoon.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “And you look like you got run over. Which, yeah, you _did_.”

Clint grimaced and Steve's hands involuntarily clenched into fists at the reminder of their Hydra raid two days ago. It had been rough, too little intel and too many casualties. Clint had gotten clipped by a car and Tony had been put through a wall by a steel girder.

But Steve had seen them both in medical right after. Tony's neck had not looked like that.

“Did you get those checked out?” Steve asked and Tony snorted, pouring his coffee into the biggest mug they had.

“'Tis but a scratch, Cap. I'm made of tougher stuff.”

“You're made of ninety-proof and motor oil,” Clint said and Tony toasted him with his cup as he turned to get the sugar, revealing his profile.

Steve's mouth went abruptly dry.

“Speaking of motor oil, I have some plans for the quinjet that I need your input on, Cap. I'm gonna keep the basic design but I made some changes to the sump and crankshafts –“

Tony kept talking but Steve barely heard him over the buzzing in his ears as he stared at the discolored marks on Tony's jaw, tracing their shape with his eyes. It could've been a trick of the light, a shadow on his face, but they looked too blotchy for that, visible even through his neatly trimmed beard.

They looked like fingerprints.

Steve's stomach twisted unexpectedly at the thought and the sudden realization that those bruises might have been _intentional_ threw the marks on Tony's chest into an entirely new light. Steve's eyes flickered helplessly down to assess their shape and size and oh god, it was definitely possible that someone had –

“Cap?”

Steve swallowed, tearing his eyes away from Tony's chest with immense difficulty. His heart was pounding, only picking up speed when Tony's eyes narrowed.

“Uh, that's okay. If you – you know. Just drop by whenever.”

Tony looked at him for several long moments before he nodded. “Right,” he said with a suspicious frown and Steve's eyes got drawn to the purple splotches on his jaw again before he quickly looked away, his cheeks heating in embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with him? “I'll get back to you on that. Have fun, kids.”

“You're not my real dad,” Clint called after him as he left, watching him go before he turned to Steve with a quirked eyebrow. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Steve said too quickly. He cleared his throat. “I'll be in my room.” He could feel Clint's eyes on him all the way out of the kitchen, his mind whirling so fast it almost made him dizzy.

It could be a fluke. Sometimes bruises took a little more time to become visible, especially on tanned skin like Tony's. He might have taken a rougher tumble than Steve had expected or gotten his helmet ripped off in the middle of the fight. It wouldn't be too far fetched.

But the angle of the bruises was all wrong. Steve had been choked before, smashed into walls, held up by the throat with a single hand. He was intimately familiar with bruises gained in battle, all shapes and sizes, up down left and right. Those on Tony's jaw weren't that.

He could see it in front of his mind's eye, how the fingers would have to be positioned to leave marks like that, Tony's head tilted back because he was on his knees, a hand clamped around his jaw to –

To –

Steve sucked in a breath when he realized that he was getting hard, a familiar pull of arousal tightening in his gut, and this was crazy, he'd never – he wouldn't –

But oh fuck, he could almost feel the phantom sensation of flesh under his fingertips. He still remembered what it had been like before the serum, back when he hadn't been strong enough to break bone with a single squeeze, to hold on tight, to dig his fingers into soft skin –

He stumbled into the elevator, his skin buzzing with arousal and shame because this was fucked up, Steve didn't want to _hurt_ , he didn't want to mark and bruise and claim –

But the image came unbidden, lighting up in his brain with startling clarity. His hand on Tony's jaw, grabbing tight and squeezing because Tony would _let him_ –

Steve's cock throbbed. He cursed under his breath, his head thunking back against the wall as he closed his eyes and carefully pushed any and all thought to the back of his mind.

This whole thing was a fluke. Steve had been easily excitable even before the serum and whatever this weird fantasy was, it was nothing cold water couldn't take care of.

It didn't mean anything.

“Ey, Cap, pass the fucking chips.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Could you ask me like a normal person?”

“Nope.” Clint grabbed a fistful of chips when Natasha offered him the bowl instead, shoving them all into his mouth at once. “M'too coo' for normaffy.” He winced when Natasha flicked his temple.

“Chew before you hurt yourself,” she said and Clint winked at her as he munched, mashing buttons on his controller without even looking at the screen. Somehow he was still winning.

“Come o– damn it!” Steve groaned, throwing his hands up as 'game over' flashed across the screen. “I almost had you!”

“Dream on.”

Natasha held out the bowl and Steve mulishly took some chips, putting down the controller when Clint advanced to the next round.

“That wasn't half bad, Cap.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Don't take it too hard. I bear the burden of success,” Clint sighed dramatically, putting a hand on his chest. “Ah, it's lonely at the to– wait, _what?“_

The high scores flashed across the screen and Steve grinned. “You were saying?”

“Fucking – Stark!” Clint shouted, twisting to look into the kitchen where Bruce and Tony were making dinner. Well, Bruce was making dinner. Tony was mostly stealing noodles from the pot. “Come over here and face me like a man!”

Tony flipped him off and Bruce chuckled.

“There's no way you'll beat him at his own game, Clint.”

“Oh fuck off, just cause he designed it doesn't mean he knows all the tricks!” Clint patted the couch next to him. “Come on, I know you want to.”

Tony sighed. “Cockiness doesn't enhance your skills, Clinton.”

“Neither does sass, _Anthony_.”

Tony's eyes flashed. “Oh, you're on, hawkass.”

“I'm shaking in my boots.” Clint held out the second controller as Tony sauntered over, dropping into the armchair next to the couch. “I'll wipe the floor with your fucking mustache.”

“Don't be jealous. If you keep eating your veggies maybe someday you'll grow a beard too.”

“Boys, settle down.” Natasha kicked Clint lightly in the shin as she stood up, stretching her arms over her head. “Bruce, when's dinner?”

“T minus six minutes,” Bruce said with a playful salute. “Mission rigatoni is going swimmingly.”

“Nice work, agent. Mission failure will not be tolerated,” she said. Steve didn't miss the fond look Bruce gave her as she walked over. It was nice to see them so happy.

“Boom! That's how it's done!” Tony laughed triumphantly as his character drop kicked Clint's. “Get rekked, fogie!”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Wow, haven't heard that one in a while. What is this, 2006?”

“Okay, boomer.”

“Wrong context but nice try.”

Tony grunted when Clint boxed him in the side with an elbow. “Dirty pool! Sabotage!”

“All's fair in love and war!”

“And what's this?”

“All love, sugarplum.”

Steve watched as Tony's character landed the killing blow, putting him two points ahead. It was weirdly satisfying to see after losing at least ten rounds to Clint in the last half hour.

“I think Barton could use some cheering up, Cap,” Tony said cheekily, smirking at the screen. “Tell him he's doing a good job or something.”

“Fuck you, Stark.”

Steve smiled innocently. “Wow, Clint, you're the golly gosh darned best player I ever did see.”

Clint snorted but Tony burst out laughing, giving Clint the opportunity to pound his character into a pulp as Tony doubled over. The screen flashed and Clint jumped to his feet.

“Huzzah! Victory is mine!”

“Well, aren't you the bee's knees?” Steve deadpanned which only set Tony off again while Clint flipped him off with a huge grin.

“Shut up. Rematch?”

Tony wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter died down to chuckles, picking up the controller again. “If you want another beating be my guest.” He reached up to scratch his jaw –

And winced.

Steve's brow furrowed and he'd just opened his mouth to ask if Tony was alright when it snapped audibly shut, his teeth clacking painfully.

He never would've noticed, not without knowing what he was looking for, but right there on Tony's jaw, hidden by the patches of his beard –

Fuck.

“Let's go two out of three.”

“Yeah, sure. Prepare to be annihilated.”

Steve shifted in his seat and his neck prickled hot with shame when he felt his cock move against the fabric of his pants. He tried to look away but his eyes were glued to the discolored skin on Tony's jaw, subconsciously noting the position. A handprint, again.

It had been a week since the first time he noticed and if he concentrated hard enough he could see the slight discoloration underneath the new bruises, overlapping in places. The fingers were a different size too and that more than anything made Steve's stomach twist uncomfortably. It was bizarre to think that Tony would let anyone do that, let alone a stranger, take control of him in a way that would hold him in place, make it _hurt_ –

Steve sucked in a breath at the stab of arousal in his gut, a sudden rush of shame overshadowing the fantasy of Tony on his knees, his jaw held open and loose, helpless to twist out of Ste– _someone's_ grip –

Shit.

Steve abruptly got to his feet, making both Clint and Tony jump. He gritted his teeth, carefully not looking at either of them.

“Excuse me,” he said, hoping that he sounded normal as he walked out of the room and straight into the elevator, his skin buzzing uncomfortably. He could feel the team's eyes on him and it made his stomach churn with an irrational fear that they could see right through him, down to the parts of Steve that were wretched and _wrong_ –

As soon as he was out of sight he covered his face and leaned against the wall, breathing into his hands. It didn't calm him down at all and Steve barely suppressed a frustrated groan when he realized that he was still half hard despite his embarrassment.

This was sick. Even if Tony wanted that from his partners Steve was his _teammate_ , not to mention his friend. It was wrong to think of him that way.

And Steve wasn't like that. He didn't want to hurt people; he'd always been so careful after the serum to keep his grip loose and gentle, to rein in his strength. How twisted was he that the thought of leaving bruises on Tony's face could turn him on this much –

“Cap?”

Steve's head whipped up, mouth going dry when he saw Tony standing near the door with a coffee in hand and an eyebrow raised. He'd forgotten to start the elevator. Shit.

“You okay?” Tony asked as he stepped in, waving at JARVIS who selected both Steve's floor and the workshop. Steve couldn't stop his eyes from straying to the edges of Tony's jaw before he resolutely looked away.

“Yeah, uh. Sorry. Lost in thought.”

Tony didn't dignify that with a response and that was probably for the best. Steve tried hard to look straight ahead but he couldn't help himself from glancing over one more time only to find Tony already staring at him. Shit.

Whatever it was that Tony saw in his eyes must've given him away because Tony's frown deepened into an almost challenging glare.

“What?”

Steve quickly averted his eyes, clearing his throat. “Sorry.”

“You're saying sorry an awful lot.”

Steve didn't answer, pretending not to feel the weight of Tony's gaze on him. Cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck and to his horror the tension in the air only made his blood pump faster. His cock was still hard and it was simultaneously distracting and mortifying. He hoped Tony didn't notice.

“You want to know what I let them do?”

Steve froze when Tony stepped right into his space, the fingers of his left hand wrapping around Steve's wrist. He looked over and the eye contact only made it worse, like a spark of electricity zinging down his spine.

“I let them push me down to my knees,” Tony said, eyes fixed unwaveringly on Steve's. “And make me suck their dicks. Most of them like fucking my face.”

Steve felt like he could barely breathe, his lungs constricting even as he felt his cock pushing against his zipper. Tony was so close that Steve could've counted the specks of red in the bruises on his face and it made his stomach twist with horrified desire.

“I like it too,” Tony said, looking down at Steve's crotch and Steve could feel his cheeks heating at the appreciative noise he made. Tony's pupils were blown wide, almost completely hiding the ring of brown around them when he met Steve's eyes again. “I'd let you.”

Steve stumbled backwards, pulling out of Tony's grip. He winced when his jeans rubbed against his hard cock with the motion, fighting the urge to hide when Tony's eyes trailed down again. The tiny satisfied smirk on Tony's lips made Steve's hands twitch because he wanted to wipe it off his face, to pull his mouth open and –

The elevator dinged and Tony's face went blank in the blink of an eye before he walked out, smoothing down his clothes.

“Think about it,” he said as he walked past Steve into the workshop. Steve's only saving grace was that no one saw him fall against the wall as soon as the doors closed, struggling to breathe around the tight knot of lust and shame in his gut.

When he jerked off later that night, thinking about Tony's mouth on his cock, he held onto the headboard to keep himself upright. By the time he was done there were dents in the metal.

“We're super in. Like, all the way in. Couldn't be in-er.”

Steve ignored Tony as he dropped down from his perch, landing silently on the floor below. He rolled onto his back underneath the vent shaft so he could start loosening the screws on the closest panel, careful not to make a sound.

“Bald eagle has reached the nest. I repeat, bald eagle has reached the nest.”

Steve gritted his teeth, making a note to kill Tony later.

“Chatter on comms,” he heard Fury sigh wearily but Tony just chuckled as he came in through the window and landed next to Steve. How he managed to move almost silently in a metal suit Steve would never know.

“Too slow, Cap, let me at it.”

“I got it,” Steve hissed under his breath as he wrenched the vent open and peered inside. “I'll meet you in the control room if I can't find the transmitter.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Tony said as he marched off, his steps confident and sure. JARVIS was probably telling him where to go. “First floor is clear but there are three guys below you.”

Steve gave him a thumbs up before he crawled into the vents, barely fitting into the narrow space. Clint would've been much better suited for this but between him and Tony Steve had sadly drawn the short straw. Why Hydra had seen it fit to plant their main radiation transmitter in a goddamn vent in the first place was another matter entirely.

“Nice day for a stroll, isn't it?”

Steve could practically hear Fury gnashing his teeth. “Just because your suit is radiation proof doesn't mean I won't pull you from this job, Stark.”

“And leave it all up to Cap? I don't think so.”

“I'll fill in no problem, Sir,” Clint said immediately. He hadn't been amused when Fury had told them that the unenhanced Avengers would have to sit this one out. Clint had insisted to be on standby anyway and Steve had no doubt that he regretted it already, probably twiddling his thumbs in the quinjet.

“I'm in. Ready when you are, Cap,” Tony said just as Steve turned a corner and saw a welded metal plate that looked big enough to hide the transmission box.

“I have eyes on the transmitter,” Steve said lowly as he inched closer, pulling the plate off and setting it down as quietly as he could. A blinking green light greeted him as he looked over the hidden machinery. “It's got three compartments like you said.”

“Fuck yeah, I'm a genius.” He could hear the clacking of a keyboard on Tony's comms. “Any cables?”

Steve carefully tilted the transmitter, lifting it off the floor before he sighed. “No. Wireless.”

Tony cursed under his breath. “Fuck. Okay. You see copper spools on there? Should be inside the module.”

Steve opened one of the compartments and looked inside. “Yeah. Three spools each.”

“Perfect. Get ready to pull those out on my sign. I'll kill the energy input for five seconds before I turn it back on and by then I need your fingers out of there.”

“Got it.” Steve opened up the rest of the compartments, eying the spools and mentally mapping the fastest way to get them all out. “Okay, I'm ready.”

“Three, two, one, go.”

Steve reached in without hesitation, ripping the nine spools out with minimal difficulty. A moment after he was done he could hear the soft hum of electricity starting up again. The green light didn't come back on.

“I think we did it.”

“Cool. Let's get the fuck out, there's no way they missed that power outage.”

Steve slowly crawled back the way he came, taking a moment to listen for footsteps before he climbed out of the vent. He'd almost made it to the stairs when he heard muffled shouting and gunshots from somewhere below him.

“Iron Man, status.”

“Little busy here, Cap,” Tony said, sounding a bit winded over the whine of his repulsors. The noise was getting louder. “Coming up to where you are.”

“Don't lead them here,” Steve snapped but turned back to meet the fight halfway as he grabbed the shield off his back. He was prepared to slam it into the first goon he saw but Tony barreled up the stairs first, running straight into him.

“Move!” Tony shouted and Steve didn't ask questions, just booked it around the corner as dozens of Hydra agents swarmed after them. Tony fired up his thrusters, grabbing Steve around the waist to fly them both through the narrow corridors as Steve deflected bullets with his shield. Steve grunted when Tony scraped along the ceiling, sparks flying around them.

“Let's get out through the roof,” Steve shouted and Tony turned abruptly, heading back the way they came. Steve realized why only a second later when even more goons spilled into the corridor they'd been headed towards. “Damn it. We can't stay here!”

“No shit!” Tony shouted right back before he stopped so suddenly that Steve choked in his tight grip. He was still coughing when Tony threw a door open to their left, crossing the room and bursting through a glass panel on the other side into the next corridor.

“Bad move. Get out of there,” Fury shouted and Tony cursed, taking off down the hallway, but Steve could already hear them closing in from behind. They wouldn't make it.

He was about to suggest they just fight their way through when he noticed an unassuming door to their right. Steve twisted mid-air, grabbing Tony's arm and throwing them off balance enough that Tony crashed into the wall and landed gracelessly.

“What the fu–“ was all Tony got out before Steve hauled him into the room, jumping inside and shutting the door as quietly as he could.

Not even ten seconds later he could hear footsteps trampling down the corridor, thankfully passing them by without stopping. Steve kept an eye on the door, shifting so he wasn't pressed up against Tony's armor in the narrow space that he only now realized was a storage closet. What a fucking joke.

Tony poked him in the side, so Steve inclined his head to show he was listening. When Tony didn't say anything he looked back and raised an eyebrow, frowning when Tony just poked him again. The armor's shoulders jerked before Tony reached up and manually opened the faceplate, a sour look on his face.

“Damn it, my speaker's fried,” he hissed and Steve sighed, turning back towards the door to listen for any sign of their enemies. He was almost ready to give Tony the all clear when he heard footsteps in the distance, quickly coming closer.

“So wha–“ Tony started to say and Steve slapped a hand over his mouth, none too gently judging by the way Tony winced. He wanted to apologize but someone was shouting in the corridor so he shut up, his whole body tense. The two men ran straight past them and Steve sighed in relief, turning to give Tony an apology –

But the words died on his lips when he suddenly realized how hard Tony was breathing, his eyes decidedly more glassy than a minute ago. His hand involuntarily tightened on Tony's mouth and Tony gasped, eyes snapping up to meet Steve's with a weirdly calculating look. Steve's skin prickled with a shudder as he realized just what that look in Tony's eyes was –

Oh god.

He immediately pulled away, mortified, but Tony caught his wrist, staring at Steve intently. Whatever he found on Steve's face made his eyes narrow as he slowly, oh so slowly, brought Steve's hand back up to his face and pushed his fingers against his jaw.

Steve sucked in a breath, intensely aware of the slight tremble in his fingers as his heart started pounding. He squeezed down, the faintest of pressures, not even a fraction of his full strength, and Tony's eyes went dark, his breathing suddenly labored as he looked at Steve with a heat in his eyes that made him want to –

“Over here!”

Light rushed into their hiding spot and Tony's faceplate slammed down so fast Steve barely managed to save his fingers. A beat later he smashed his shield into the first goon he saw, resolutely not thinking about what the hell just happened.

He'd have time to properly freak out about it later.

It didn't fully hit him until team dinner the next day.

There was no lightbulb moment, no grand flash of realization. Only a mental curtain drawing back and revealing a fact he'd somehow been too dense to notice until now.

 _Oh. I like him_.

Followed closely by _So why do I want to hurt him?_

Steve startled when his fork creaked in his hand, loosening his grip even though the damage was done. He put it down with a grimace, staring at the bent metal and only seeing Tony's face, bruised by fingers that looked exactly like his.

He didn't know why he was surprised. It was no secret that Tony was attractive, devastatingly so, and Steve had always admired people who stood up for themselves. It absolutely made sense that Steve would be attracted to him.

But knowing that what Tony wanted from him was a firm hand, maybe even a little pain – And the fact that Steve hadn't been able to stop thinking about it because he wanted to give it to him _so much_ –

Steve gritted his teeth, trying to put it out of his mind the same way he had this entire week. But Tony was haunting him, always in his thoughts, his fantasies, his dreams –

Tony wasn't even at the table.

“–ap. Hey, Cap? Steve!”

“Yes!” Steve said far too loudly, his cheeks heating up when he noticed everyone's eyes on him. “Sorry. What?”

“You okay?” Clint asked dubiously. “You look a little sick.”

“I'm fine,” Steve said. Too fast, judging by how unimpressed Clint looked. “I am!”

Clint eyed him for a second longer before he shrugged and went back to his pasta. “If you say so.”

Steve barely suppressed a sigh of relief as he quickly finished his dinner. His mind was calm in a way that told him he wouldn't get a lick of sleep tonight, too busy sorting through the mess that was his thoughts. He couldn't wait.

“Damn.” Clint burped and pushed his plate towards the middle of the table. “That was good. Who's doing dishes?”

Bruce started to raise his hand but Steve picked up Clint's plate before he could, stacking it on top of his.

“I'll get it,” he said with a slightly tense smile. “You guys go on ahead.”

Natasha gave him a suspicious look but Clint clapped him on the shoulder and stood up, stretching with a satisfied groan.

“Good talk, guys. Let's do that again sometime.”

He reached out for a fist bump and Steve was struck by the sudden urge to just _go for it_ , smack his fist into Clint's and see if he could make it _bruise_ –

He bumped Clint's fist with a smile. “Sure thing.”

“Good night, Steve,” Bruce said, grabbing his glasses as he followed Natasha and Clint out of the kitchen. Steve let his shoulders fall, taking a deep breath before he got up and took the dishes to the sink.

Steve knew it was selfish but just once he wanted to not hold back, to use his full strength when he touched someone, leave traces and marks. Just the thought of it made his blood pump faster even as his stomach roiled with disgust at his own desires.

Tony would let him, he'd said. But Steve wasn't like these other men, the ones who could make the pain feel good because they didn't have the power to really crush him. If Steve actually let go like that he didn't know if he'd stop, if he could restrain himself so he didn't do lasting damage.

He couldn't do that to Tony. He couldn't do that to _anyone_.

“Are you gonna do something about this?”

Steve barely managed to stop himself from hurtling the plate on instinct as he whipped around to find Tony standing behind him with his hands in his pockets, completely relaxed. “Jesus, Tony, don't do that!”

“Sorry,” Tony said, tilting his head with a small smile. “Well?”

“Well what?” Steve asked, his heart suddenly pounding for an entirely different reason when Tony stepped closer, still with that casual air about him. His eyes burned into Steve's when he asked again, clearly enunciating each syllable.

“Are you going to do something about this?”

For a second Steve thought about playing dumb but he'd already made enough of a fool of himself. He swallowed. “Tony, this –“

“Cause I want to be upfront here.” Tony licked his bottom lip and Steve's eyes darted down helplessly, his stomach tightening with lust. “I want you. And it kind of seems like you want me too. If I'm reading this wrong that's totally fine, we can just forget about this, but if you're down I'm down.”

Just like that. Steve's tongue felt like sandpaper pressed against his teeth.

“It's up to you,” Tony continued, his voice dropping to a register that went straight to Steve's cock. “I think we both know what I want from you. So I'll ask one more time.” Tony's eyes slid over Steve's body like a brand before he finally looked up to meet Steve's. “Are you going to do something about this?”

Steve had Tony up against the counter before he could even blink, his hand in Tony's hair so he could tilt his head and take his mouth in a fierce kiss. Tony's lips gave readily under his and Steve felt a head rush like he never had before at that submission, crowding Tony against the counter so they were pressed together everywhere and Steve could finally _feel_ him –

The sound of Clint's voice from behind the wall made him jump back several feet, panting heavily as he stared at Tony who – god, looked like a _mess_ , his hair unkempt where Steve had pulled it and his lips already bruised –

But his face closed off a moment later and Steve suddenly realized that normal human ears probably wouldn't have picked up Clint's voice from the next room and Tony had gotten the entirely wrong idea –

“I want this!” he blurted out, startling Tony who looked up at him with wide eyes. Steve felt his cheeks heat as he cleared his throat, smoothing down his shirt. “Just, uh. Should we go to my room? Or yours, if you'd rather...”

Tony's face brightened as he started to grin, his obvious delight warming something deep in Steve's core. “Sure. Lead the way.”

“Right,” Steve said a little awkwardly and Tony's grin widened. “I'll, uh. Let's go.”

The silence between them crackled with tension as they rode the elevator up and stepped into Steve's apartment side by side. Steve held the door to his bedroom open and the amused smile he got in return made him ridiculously proud.

“Well, here we are,” Tony said, standing right next to Steve's bed and spreading his arms wide. “Where do you want me?”

 _Everywhere,_ Steve didn't say. Instead he stepped forward and grabbed Tony's neck, running his fingers lightly over the hair that just brushed his fingers. Tony was still completely relaxed, looking up at Steve in a way that made him feel three feet taller than he actually was.

“I want to –“ Steve broke off, swallowing hard as his stomach started roiling again. He couldn't just say it, what if –

“Hey.” Tony's hand on his cheek made him look up with bated breath. Tony looked unexpectedly serious. “Whatever you want, it's not wrong, okay? What you want in the bedroom has nothing to do with who you are as a person. I won't judge you.”

Steve sucked in a breath. His face twisted with embarrassment at the pressure behind his eyes but Tony just kept looking at him, so open and trusting that Steve felt his breathing hitch.

“I want to touch you,” he finally said, scratching his throat raw on the desire in his voice. Tony smiled.

“That's a good start.”

“No, I –“ Steve reached out, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. Then he squeezed. Tony twitched but didn't say anything so Steve squeezed harder. And harder. Hard enough to bruise and Tony made a choked sound but Steve didn't stop, just kept up the pressure as he looked at Tony, feeling raw with how much he wanted this. His fingers trembled with it.

“I want to _touch_ you.”

“Fuck,” Tony ground out and then he was in Steve's arms, kissing him so hard Steve could feel it in his toes. He moaned into it, grabbing Tony's hips, his thighs, and then hoisted him up by his ass, letting Tony wrap his legs around him. His hands spasmed on Tony's waist, clenching down, and for a second it almost made him sick, the thought that he had to be hurting Tony, but Tony made a high-pitched noise, almost a keen, and rutted forward into Steve's stomach.

“Holy fuck,” Tony gasped, looking at him with something like awe and a lot like lust and Steve only had so much self-restraint.

He marched across the room with two long strides, tumbling them both down onto the bed and caging Tony in with his arms. The way Tony looked at him made his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans.

“I want to blow you,” Tony said and Steve had to close his eyes and just breathe for a second, his hands clenching in the sheets.

“Yes. Please.”

Tony moved them around until Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, his thighs framing Tony's body on either side as Tony went to his knees in front of him, tugging Steve's fly open so he could pull out his dick. Steve didn't dare to blink for fear that Tony would up and disappear.

For a long time neither of them moved and Steve realized that he was shaking with tension, silently pleading Tony with his eyes. Tony returned his gaze evenly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“You know what you want, don't you?”

Steve sucked in a breath, suddenly aware that he'd stopped breathing for a while. “What?”

“You know what you want.” Tony's fingers dug into his thighs, his dark eyes when he licked his lips. “So take it.”

Steve swore his brain short-circuited because he didn't even think about moving before his hand was already on Tony, clamping down on his jaw in the exact spot Tony always wore his bruises. Tony made a small noise that turned into a groan when Steve dug his fingers in hard, mouth falling open at the pressure.

Steve could feel Tony's muscles give under his hands, yielding to his grip, and it made his cock throb with want, his brain filling with static. He pulled Tony closer until he could feel his breath on the head of his dick, closing his eyes for a moment to recenter himself. It didn't work.

Instead he grabbed his cock at the base so he could tap it against Tony's lips, his breath hitching when Tony stuck out his tongue for a taste. Tony's eyes were dark and something in Steve twisted at the challenge in them, like Tony was _daring_ him –

He thrust into his mouth all at once.

Tony gagged, his eyes suddenly wide, and Steve quickly pulled back out, _mortified_ – “Oh god, Tony, I'm so –“

“Fuck,” Tony slurred around the fingers on his jaw, his arm moving down to – oh.

Steve stared as Tony thrust up into his own hand, moaning when Steve involuntarily tightened his grip. His eyes were burning and Steve's stomach twisted when he realized that – fuck, Tony _liked_ that.

“Oh shit,” he breathed and Tony's lips twitched against his fingers like he wanted to smile. “I'm gonna _ruin_ you.”

He had no idea where that thought came from but Tony whined, looking at Steve's cock so longingly that Steve had no choice but to thrust back in, holding Tony in place as he fucked his mouth with sure strokes.

He pulled out now and again to let Tony breathe, rubbing his cock on Tony's tongue as Tony gasped for air. It felt sinfully good and if Steve hadn't been so intent on making this last he would've already come three times over.

“Stop touching,” he said gruffly and Tony froze before he slowly pulled his hand away from his cock, squirming on the carpet. “Wanna – when I'm done, I'm gonna –“

His hips stuttered forward, pushing deep enough that he hit the back of Tony's throat, but Tony didn't complain. Instead Steve's vision whited out when Tony swallowed, his throat muscles squeezing the tip of his cock and oh fuck, oh _fuck_ –

Steve grabbed Tony's head with his free hand, pushing him further down, and Tony went with an obscene slurping noise, his throat contracting so hard around him that Steve could feel it in his fingers. Steve moaned wildly, pulling out to let Tony breathe before he thrust back in, holding him there until Tony started gagging around him, his fingers spasming where he was gripping his own thighs.

It felt so good that Steve pushed him down an extra inch before he let him up, reveling in the choked noise Tony made as he pulled off. Tony was panting, his face wet with tears as spit dribbled down his chin, soaking his goatee. Steve's balls were already dripping with it and it made his blood boil, the knowledge that Tony looked like that because of _him_ and no one else.

“You're so beautiful,” he said and Tony jerked, eyes snapping up to Steve's in shock. Steve felt his face burn hot when he suddenly realized what he'd just inadvertently revealed, gripping Tony's jaw a little tighter to distract him. “Still okay?”

Tony nodded frantically so Steve pushed back in, rolling his hips to feel the drag of Tony's tongue against his cock before he slid down into his throat. It rippled around him when Tony tried to swallow, catching on his cock head in a way that made his hips shove in of their own accord, his gut swirling with heat.

“Tony,” he groaned, rutting forward, using him with firm thrusts that made his balls draw up, tight and ready. It was so good, the way Tony clenched around him, the feeling of his jaw in Steve's hand as he pulled him down onto his cock, again and again.

He startled when Tony's hands suddenly came up to grab his ass, pulling at him like he wanted –

Oh. Tony wanted –

“I don't know if –“ Steve bit his lips, hips jerking when Tony moaned around him, the vibrations making his cock throb. “Fuck. Okay.”

Steve grabbed Tony's hair a little tighter before he sped up, thrusting into him harder than he would've dared, but Tony moaned for it like he was dying, his whole body jerking against Steve's. The look in his eyes made Steve dizzy, a swirling heat burning like fire in his gut, dancing along every inch of his skin.

He felt it like an electric current, buzzing through his veins and pooling in his cock as he shoved Tony down harder and harder, losing himself in it as the feeling twisted him into knots, building up to something he didn't know how to name –

“Oh my god,” he moaned desperately, holding Tony close as he fucked into him, faster and faster until – “Fuck!”

Steve's entire body spasmed as pleasure like he'd never felt before punched through him, his muscles straining under the arch of his back. He came with a shout, his cock buried so deep he felt it all the way in his bones; wet, hot pressure that squeezed him so tightly it seemed to _rip_ his orgasm from him, his hips jerking until his thrusts died down to shudders.

Steve slumped down on the bed, panting like he'd just run a marathon as he stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. It was only when he suddenly heard a choked noise that he looked down, fingers spasming on Tony's face.

“Oh fuck!” he yelped, pulling Tony off him. “Fuck, Tony, I'm so sorry, are you –“

“Fuck,” Tony groaned and he sounded _ruined_ , his entire face wet with tears and sweat, but before Steve could even begin to feel guilty about that Tony pushed himself up into Steve's lap, panting into the crook of Steve's neck as he whined “Please!”

Tony's hips rutted into nothing and Steve instinctively reached out, grabbing him through his pants –

And Tony sobbed, coming with a wail that almost sounded painful, wetting the fabric and Steve's hand with come. Steve's breath was stuck in his throat as he watched Tony's body shake with pleasure until Tony went limp in his arms, sinking against Steve with an exhausted moan.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped, his voice wrecked liked he'd just gargled with rocks, and he coughed. “Oh my god.”

“Are you okay?” Steve asked quietly, fear making his heart pound as he tried to get Tony to look up at him. “Hey, can you –“ He almost swallowed his tongue when Tony finally moved back enough that Steve could see his face. His lips were swollen to the point it was a wonder they hadn't split. There was so much drool in his beard that it looked soaked, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat, sticking up in the places where Steve had gripped him too hard. And on his jaw –

Steve swallowed heavily, tracing the dark red marks with his finger tips, so big and deep that he couldn't make out any of the others underneath.

“Tony, I –“ He closed his mouth, shame curdling the pleasure of the afterglow into something nasty and vile as his eyes filled with tears. “I'm so –“

“Hey,” Tony said gently and Steve couldn't hold back a sob, the tears spilling over as Tony put his hands on Steve's face and held him tight, his eyes wide as he sought out Steve's. “Hey, what's wrong? Steve, baby, please –“

“I'm sorry,” Steve sobbed and Tony's eyes went hard before they softened impossibly as he pulled Steve close to his chest. Steve clung to him like a man drowning until Tony gasped and Steve flinched, immediately pulling away –

“No, just – fuck. Come here.”

Tony pulled Steve's arms tighter around him, shifting closer until they were so firmly intertwined Steve could barely tell where he ended and Tony began. It felt so good that it made him want to cry all over again, the soft touch of Tony's hands on his back almost too much to handle.

“You didn't do anything wrong,” Tony said and Steve's breathing hitched, his stomach turning when he thought back to what he'd done. God, he hadn't even let Tony breathe towards the end. He wanted to throw up.

“I hurt you,” Steve whimpered and Tony's arms tightened around him.

“You did nothing wrong.”

“How can you say that? I –“

“I _liked_ it!”

Steve jerked back to stare at Tony whose jaw was clenched stubbornly, his eyes burning into Steve's.

“So if you think what we did was wrong you're saying that _I'm_ wrong. Is that really what you think?”

Steve took a shaky breath. “I –“

“Tell me something.” Tony grabbed Steve's hand and Steve held on as gently as he could even though Tony's narrowed at the gesture. “Did it feel good?”

Steve could feel more tears slipping down his face. “Tony –“

“Did. It. Feel. Good?”

Steve could never lie to Tony. Not about this.

“Yes,” Steve choked out and Tony's face bloomed into a relieved smile as he put a hand on Steve's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with a thumb.

“See? It made me feel good too.”

Steve made a choked noise but didn't protest when Tony pulled him back into his arms. He felt the tension drain out of him as he cried, the shock of what happened slowly but surely wearing off. Instead a bone-deep exhaustion took over that pulled at his eyelids and made his head feel heavy. Tony seemed to be in the same boat because he yawned, gently tapping Steve's shoulder.

“C'mon big guy. Let's lie down.”

They moved around on the bed until Tony was snuggled up to Steve's chest, his breathing a soft and gentle rhythm against Steve's collarbone. Steve could feel Tony's heartbeat against his chest and it made his heart swell with an emotion that felt almost too big for his body. Like it was just waiting to spill out of him.

“You called me baby,” he murmured and Tony looked up at him with surprise that was quickly hidden behind his neutral mask. Steve hated it.

“Problem?” Tony asked and Steve hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Tony's hair. When he pulled away Tony's eyes were wide and Steve couldn't help but give him a smile.

“No. I liked it.”

Tony swallowed visibly before he laid his head back down, his arm coming up to find Steve's, entwining their hands. Steve suddenly found it hard to breathe, but one look at the soft smile on Tony's face made him settle down, his stomach tingling with a warmth that seemed to spread to the very tips of his toes.

“Okay. Good.”


End file.
